1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for selecting a data record from a relational database, in particular a database comprising pieces of music. The invention also relates to a system for selecting a data record from a relational database, in particular a database comprising pieces of music.
2. Related Art
In motor vehicles, voice control is used to control units of the motor vehicle. For example, it is possible to control a car telephone or a navigation system of the motor vehicle by transmitting spoken commands.
US 2005/0177346 A1 shows a voice recognition method in which recognition hypotheses can be excluded from a hit list on the basis of earlier rejections.